The present disclosure relates to sealing devices. More specifically, it relates to a high-temperature seal assembly that includes a sealing element and a sealing element retainer.
High temperature seals in aerospace applications, such as for use inside jet engines, are most commonly made of elastomeric materials. However, the elastomeric materials are limited to a maximum operating temperature of about 260° C. (500° F.). These materials may also present challenges in obtaining safety certifications. For example, these materials may produce outgases and cause backside ignition—both of which constitute test failure. In addition, these elastomeric seals require a complex process to produce, with varying material usage and weights.
It would therefore be advantageous, and an advance in the state of the art, to provide a seal assembly that is capable of maintaining its structural integrity and sealing function at elevated temperatures, such as those encountered inside jet engines.